


My Charge,You Sentence

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: Erik认为Charles有问题。他一个人的问题影响着他们两个人。





	My Charge,You Sentence

      Erik终于能确定事情是有点不对劲了。他早该想到的这个可能性的。

      他们第一次见面的时候Charles就是在吃小点心，手里的蔓越莓司康饼才咬了一口，又看上了刚端出来的玛格丽特小饼干。他临走前抓了一大把拐杖糖塞在口袋里，还自以为神不知鬼不觉地尝了尝姜饼屋上的糖霜。

      Erik在那一个瞬间把来做义工的计划忘得一干二净，Charles吮吸手指头的模样基本上把他的魂都勾走了。于是整个下午Erik都在想方设法吸引Charles的注意力，穿着他的黑色高领毛衣到处招摇，自告奋勇负责派发礼物。有好几次他鼓足了勇气，打算上去跟Charles搭话，都被扑上来要和他玩的小孩子拦在了半路上。

      到了晚上，孤儿院的院长特地邀请忙了一整天的Erik留下来，加入他们的晚餐，Wanda和Pietro更是一左一右抱住了他的大腿。Erik无法拒绝这样的热情，反正曼哈顿中城的公寓里也并没有什么人在等他。

      到了现在，Erik仍然会为当时自己所做的选择感到无比地庆幸——或许是上帝听到了他虔诚的祈祷，将Charles的座位安排在了他的身旁。结束之后Charles压低了声音问他想不想去外面走走，他激动到失手打翻了手边的蘑菇浓汤。

      最开始只是闲谈，两个人交换了名字，聊了聊工作和爱好，分享放了M&M’s巧克力豆的火鸡填料和孩子们其他的奇思妙想。Erik不知怎么地突然冒出一句“今天真冷啊”，然后对话就陷入了死寂。

      “你想要我的外套吗？”Charles想了一下，不确定地询问道。

      “什么？我不——”Erik惊恐无比。

       “如果你冷的话，没关系的。”Charles说完就自顾自低下头，去解大衣上面的羊角扣，“我还有围巾呢。不过你今天穿的好少，天气预报说了要下雪的，下次要注意......”

      “我不冷。”Erik在他真的像爱情片男主角一样脱下外套给自己披上之前打断了他，“我就是随口说说而已。”

      “噢。”Charles停下了动作，把手放回到口袋里，冲Erik吐了吐舌头，“抱歉，我又做了蠢事。”

      他的脸好像变得更红了，Erik想，世界上怎么会有人如此可爱。 他们之间进展的速度很快，快到不合常理，好像是命中注定的一样。

      Erik通常是很小心谨慎的人，无论是对待医院的工作还是感情生活。但他几乎在短信里把三十年来人生中的大小事全告诉Charles了，并且第二天就跟Charles在市中心约了晚餐。一周之后，Erik已经完全清楚了Charles身上所有的敏感点都在哪里。

      虽然是典型的事后聪明，但Erik还是要说——Charles绝对有口欲期滞留的问题。他有充足的证据可以证明这一点。

      首先，Charles总是玩弄他的舌头，而Erik深受其害。

      有一次，Erik跟到了Charles工作的大学里去，甚至还混进了阶梯教室里，装模作样地拿出了笔记本，打算重拾他那在高中时就很明显已经无可救药的生物。

      然而，理想和现实是有本质区别的。他根本都没能完成第一个句子，因为Charles舔嘴唇的频率很高，他都快看傻了。好不容易等Charles转过身去在黑板上板书了，Erik又无法把视线从他贴身的西装裤上移开了。

      不仅如此，Charles还会喜欢趁Erik不备偷袭他。

      因为工作的关系，Erik常常要在家里开电话会议。那天他正在书房里，和他远在LA的诊所合伙人Emma讨论招聘新助理的事宜。Charles偷偷溜了进来，极其不稳重地钻到了桌子底下，Erik还没来得及制止他，裤子的拉链就被他拉开了。

      Charles跪在那里，努力吞吐着，脸颊被含的那根阴茎撑得鼓囊囊的，嘴唇艳丽而湿润，手上也一刻不停地揉着Erik，垂下眼眸乖顺而无辜的样子让人根本不舍得斥责他的胡闹。

      一开始Erik还能一心二用，和Emma吵架的同时保持着操进Charles嘴里的频率，在他呛住的时候捂住话筒，用脚尖没轻没重地逗弄他的大腿根部。

      Erik自以为掌控着局势，心安理得地享受着Charles的服务，一边还在跟Emma就员工薪资吵架。 当Charles深喉吞进的时候他才知错，可惜已经来不及了。因为电话那头的Emma脸色骤然变得古怪，表明她显然是从他的控制不住的呻吟声中明白了一切。

      这导致了从那以后Emma每次和他视频通话的时候，只要他有一点分神，都要眯起眼睛问一句，“你的老二在被什么人含着吗？”

      Charles不是一个screamer，显而易见的。如果因为叫床打扰到了邻居，他会带上家里烤的苹果派去登门道歉的。Charles被操着的时候总是哼哼唧唧的，说不清是难受还是舒服，配上呜咽的哭腔和通红的眼眶，叫人以为他是受了什么天大的委屈。

      但Erik才不上当受骗，Erik经验丰富，Erik知道一点小小的惩罚能让Charles听话，不要再玩扮纯情的把戏。 他会把手指插到Charles的嘴里，要那人上面和下面被好好地填满。不用加以指导，Charles自己就会乖乖地吮吸，舌头上下滑动，发出那种煽情的水声。

      他们用骑乘体位的时候，要是Erik往上顶得狠了点，Charles一定会愤愤地夹紧他，然后在他身上乱舔乱咬。

      “我是个成年人了Erik，别总拿对付小孩子的那一套来对付我。”听完了Erik罗列出的案例，二十九岁的生物学教授Charles，穿着从老家的宅子带来的泰迪熊T恤，躺在小狗巡逻队的睡袋里，一边啃着他的巧克力棒，一边口齿不清地对他的儿科医生男友说，“不是只有你读过弗洛伊德的书。”

      “那你应该知道，口欲期滞留的影响会持续很久。”Erik挨着Charles在地毯上坐下，让他能把头靠在自己肩膀上，“你小时候是不是断奶比较早？”

      “我不记得了。”Charles思考了一下，告诉他，“我母亲根本没空管我，时装周和鸡尾酒会可比照顾小孩有意思的多了。怎么，打算拿我当理论研究对象吗？”

      “等等，先不说这个。”Erik慢慢地凑近Charles，深情地捧住他的脸，望着他的眼睛。

      “什么？”Charles害羞地躲着Erik的视线，手顺势环住他的脖子。

      两人之间的距离越来越短，Charles能感觉到Erik的气息轻抚他的脖颈，弄得他痒痒的。

      这大概是一个吻的前奏。Charles这么想着，美滋滋地闭上了眼睛。可他撅起嘴在那里等了半天，也没尝到Erik的味道，反而是被Erik用指腹擦掉了嘴角沾到的巧克力酱。

      “你真的很喜欢这个，不是吗？”Erik得意地对Charles说道，顺手还捏了捏他的脸。

      “我喜欢的事可多了呢。”Charles恨恨地撇过头躲开，然后手脚并用地从睡袋里爬出来，极尽霸道之态地跨坐在Erik身上。他都快气坏了，把大学教授那套稳重自持的做派全丢得一干二净，“这可是你自找的，Erik Lehnsherr，你明天别想去下床去上班了！”

      “我都等不及了。”Erik在被Charles用力吻住之前说。


End file.
